Intresting Find
by limapickle
Summary: Has Lord Voldemort found his match. what is she hiding? will she annoy him to a point of no return


**Chapter One**

Conversations with the Devil

_True knowlegde exists in knowing that you know nothing._

"You intrest me my dear." Voldemort said as he slushed his drink around, his steel glaze pierced her dark aura.

"Why?" Julie's blue eyes narrowed into the steel

"Because your not afraid of me. Something that is not common any more in this day in age." He said it as if he didn't care at all.

She scoffed "Please, I met many big bads before and they are all the same. I want to take over the world.Blah blah blah. It gets really old really quick."

"Have you alot of experience."

"Yes. i spent my life agaisnt evil." He rolled his eyes as she continued." but the line gets blurred. you learn there is no such thing when you do anything to win. then you start to enjoy the kill, crave it. try to make them the victim before they make you it"

"survial of the fittest, many people don't see that."

"well it nature, to want to have that power. make people see that you are not someone to be messed with."

"you definitely are an intresting little girl"

"well the look in the eyes of death is intoxicating, taking it into our lungs, laughing at ourselfs, were other would cry. i mean it is a rush and you truly feel alive in that moment you play god. but most people don't have a consitution to do it. they can't take something that is not there's to take." (ideas and words from a song by sixx:am)

He growled in pleasure "another shot"

"hmm please"

"you are a clever little girl. you know more about life than most do in there whole lives. you see life the way i do. they say i am insane"

"well who cares what they say they also say there is a thin line between insanity and guinus."

He smirked at her

"why am i not dead."

"have you forgot, you can't be killed I've tried." He said with spite

" I heard you have had that problem before."

His eyes went hard. "listen little girl. I don't care if i cannot kill you or the boy but you will not make some joke out of it."

"Listen to me, i don't care if you are themost feared beings on this damn planet i'm not a little girl and ...and you need to loosen up some more"

"You are going to be the death of me."

"oh then i would be known as the girl you defeated you know who" she said with a smile and somehow all his anger was gone.

"Juile, you will be staying here. i cannot have you going out and saying that i'm the GIRL that lived . i have enough of that."

" I don't make a good room mate"

" I will get used to you"

" I doubt it, i don't have to stay in the dungeons do I?"

" No. and you will be protected, and i will find out all your secrets before the end of your stay. "

She didn't realize their was still an organized wizarding community. she had witnesssed many odd things that this world had to offer. she had a natural ability to adapt. She was on the hunt after a vampire when she stumble upond the house.

he was not happy when she was brought forth. Made some huge speech about how lowly he thought about her kind. if he only knew. He was getting to the end when he yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" at her

She dropped to her knees it was so painful. Panting and sweating, she raised her head and looked into his steel glare as she realized that it was ment to kill her. she laughed. FOOL

"Sorry, but your gonna have to try harder thatn that to get to me."

She must have passed out because when she woke they were in a different part of th house.

One damn spell and she was worn out like she went on a ten day hunt getting the crap kicked out of her. He was powerful. Stronger than her. She didn't want to give him any reason to figure it out. She knew that she would not be able to show him what she was made of no matter how much she wanted to put him in his place. But if he wanted her dead he might be the only one who could do it. Though many have tried.

But she would make his life a liven' hell for keeping her against her will. she would do harmless tricks, which she was known for, to get under his skin and make him see.

He knew she was different when it took five of his best men to get her in the room. Her black curls whipping around as her petite limbs flung about. Blood from the broken noses she cause was splatter on her skin. And how he remembered those bright blue eyes that darkened with hatred when they brought her to his throne.

She surly was a spit fire. When he Cursed her he felt maybe he should of played with her more. but when the raged eyes locked with his again he knew he had failed again. then she had the nerve to laugh.

when they brought her to his sitting room she got up as if she owned the place and down two shots of fire whiskey with out make a face before she settled with a glass.

He chuckled at her which surprized her. then she smiled. It almost killed him but made him alive at the same time. she knew alot about him. he learned as the conversation began.

"how"

" i make sure i know what is going on in the world around me"

Intresting find


End file.
